Never Gonna Admit It
by SociallyDriven
Summary: “Well, unlike you Granger, I actually have a social life.” “Well, unlike you Malfoy, I have friends who actually care for me.” Malfoy gave an elegant snort if ever that’s possible.“Friends? What? Do you mean Pothead and Weaselby? Oh that’s rich!”DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Once, I met a boy

As handsome as can be

Platinum blond hair, silvery eyes,

He was a sight to see.

He greeted me nicely,

Greeted me smiling

I just can't take my eyes off of him

He's freakin' hot and charming!

Then he asked me if I'm J.K Rowling

I didn't answer a minute longer

I said, "No, I'm not"

And he said, "Then you don't own Harry Potter"

And now I'm broken and defeated

Left with a box of chocolate and tears

Facing the truth that I'm not a multi-billionaire

Is one of my hormone-driven fears

Oh how unfair and cruel is the world!

Making me feel this wretched feeling

But I won't lengthen this rather corny disclaimer anymore

So you can proceed with your reading … _sob!_

* * *

**Never Gonna Admit It**

_by Socially Driven_

I, Hermione Jane Granger, miss Know-It-All, current Head Girl, and by far the smartest witch of my age, is currently looking (more like ogling!) at one Draco Malfoy, the school hottie, Prince of All That Is Wicked and Sarcastic, and unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) the current Head Boy, as he scribble away, writing his Potions essay that's due tomorrow. We're currently in our common room, with the fireplace warming the atmosphere quite a bit. I don't know how long I've been looking at him. But I sure know that he has three really small pimples clustered near his hairline, just a wee bit to the left.

But don't worry ladies and gentlemen, I'm not just straight out looking at him! I have some dignity left in me thank you very much! You may not know this, but I've became very talented in A.L.Y.D.C.B.S.Y.W.H.R.A. – operation Acting-Like-You-Don't-Care-But-Secretly-You're-Watching-Him-Really-Avidly. I am presently holding my Herbology book (_Pianta, Erba et Curae_) which I charmed with the Attraverso spell. The spell will make the book act as a glass, so it's like I'm looking through the book but to outsiders (which is pretty much everyone else), it will look just like another heavy book, read by the school bookworm. All I have to do is position myself somewhere where I can see Malfoy clearly, direct the face of the book where Malfoy is, and viola! I have unlimited access in hottie sight-seeing!!

Ha … if one of my friends would even have a glimpse of what I'm currently doing right now, they might think I've gone bonkers from too much reading or something. But you know what? I am positively, abso-bloody-lutely, a hundred and one percent sane. And oh, I'm not possessed either, or being spiked with a love poison – I mean potion – or had been hexed to thinking that Malfoy is an all around nice guy. No …'Cause a few months ago, I've been thinking about the same things …I just … _like_ him, okay? And I'm not gonna fool you guys by telling that I don't know a thing on how and why this "attachment" to the prat had suddenly … "blossomed". Oh, I know alright. I'm not the top of our class for nothing!

Well, you see it all started when Professor Sprout –

"Granger" drawled a voice.

Oh shhh!! It's him. Oh my gosh! Was I talking to myself again? Did he hear me talking? Oh my god! What if he did?? Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!!

_Stop it Hermione!! You're acting like a school girl!! And dare I say this: You're acting like PANSY!!_

GASP! No I'm not! I'm just merely contemplating the humiliation it will cause me if Malfoy managed to hear EVERY BLOODY THING I'VE SAID ABOUT HIM!!

_Oh come on! I assure you, you weren't talking to yourself again! Your lips were shut tight the whole time!_

Sigh … This, ladies and gentlemen, is the horrid effect of fancying a git like Draco Malfoy. It's enough to drive you off the wal—

"Granger, if you tap that foot of yours on the god forsaken floor one more time, I swear I'm going to hex you to the next century!"

Oh for Merlin's sake! I was just tapping my foot! What's wrong with that?

"Well, that's unique. No snide remarks first Malfoy?"

"It's a little thing called 'restriction order', Granger. Or have you forgotten? As I remember, _you_ were the one that provoked me to calling you a … 'you-know-what' in front of that spinster of a ding bat! And look where it landed me! No insulting of any form of low life (e.g. YOU) until I graduate from this hell house. And you know when that'll be Granger? In seven months!"

"It's not my fault Malfoy if you can't keep that tongue of yours clean from too much exercised, extensive string of boorish words."

"Oh-ho! Another lecture from miss goody two shoes again, I see! So what is it about this time Granger? Loyalty? Righteousness? Or is it about how you're madly in love with Potty and Weasel?"

"I am not wasting my time in arguing about nonsense things! I've still got homework to do. And I recommend that you continue doing yours. Goodnight."

I stood up and gathered my things as quickly as I can. This is what I do nowadays when Malfoy and I start a fight. I back out. I just can't continue shouting at him from time to time! There'll be a huge possibility that I'll slip the little known fact that I fancy him during the shout fest. So, I better not.

But before I can even escape the vicinity of our study table, he got a hold of my elbow.

"What's the matter with you, Granger? Not fighting back again? Are you sick or something?"

Thankfully, he didn't check my temperature like most people do when they ask someone if they're sick. That would be a disaster! I might freeze up or something!!

I tugged my elbow from his grip. "Bad news for you, Malfoy: I'm feeling just fine. So no need for celebrations tonight." And then I stormed off to my room.

Sigh … thousands and thousands of available guys in the school, two of which are like my best buddies, and I have to fall in love with Draco Wouldn't-Kill-Yah-To-Actually-Smile Malfoy!! That's it, I officially hate myself …

* * *

**author's note:** YAY! First chapter finally up! Review please! And oh, since this is like my first chaptered fic, i would like to ask if anyone of you out there can be my beta? Please?! I can update sooner if I have a beta constantly reminding me ... _bats eyelashes. _Anyways, waddya think of my disclaimer? Pretty cool huh? I kept laughing while typing it! But it's kinda destroyed now, it's not in its poetry form ... sigh ... 


	2. In Denial Sorta

**Disclaimer:** Totally don't own Harry Potter. Totally not J.K. Rowling. Totally not a billionaire a gazillion times over.

* * *

**In Denial (Sorta)**

I am currently in the security of my dorm room, checking my two and a half rolls of finished Charms essay (the required was only one roll) for the third time. _You can never be too sure_, I always say to myself! And that's why after this, I'm gonna go over my assignment in Herbology (List down and explain each the 12 uses of unicorn hair) which I already finished last week.

Oh this is so peaceful … Just checking over my assignments, smelling that precious scent of parchment, and having dabs of ink on your fingertips, it's sagacity sanctuary. With nothing to think about but studies, acquiring new knowledge and so much more! …

…

OH WHO AM I KIDDING?! I can't take it!! What's wrong with me? I keep thinking about him! _Always _him! WHY?

I've tried _everything_!! Organizing my things, finishing my assignments, checking my essays for errors, Merlin! Even _reading_ couldn't do the trick!! What's happening to me? Why is he constantly in my head?! Why can't he just go away?? …

_I know why_.

Oh shut up!

_It's because you're in _love _with him!_

No, I'm not!

_Yes, you are!_

No, I'm NOT!

_Yes, you ARE!_

Naah!

_Yaah!_

Oh this is rubbish! I've completely gone insane! I'm _arguing_ with myself!!

_It's all in the workings of love, my dear._

"Ugh! That's it!! I'm gonna … I'm gonna … oh I don't know!!"

I hate being in love! Wait … is this really love? Nah. Just plain old simple hormone-driven infatuation for the hottest guy in school. That's all.

"I need something to distract me. This is really driving me nuts. Maybe a good read in the library would do."

So I rose from my bed, smoothed out the wrinkles on my uniform, and then started opening the door. It was just a simple process really. I do it everyday! That's why I was surprised to see a 17 year old guy, with bleach blonde hair, standing right in front of me when I opened my door.

Maybe it's because of the lack of warning that someone was at my door, or maybe it's because of the mere presence of him near me, that my heart started to pump into overdrive.

He was just right in front of me. Wearing that look of his. Like he's bored and that nothing in the world is worth of his time. What a git.

_A really really handsome git._

Yeah, a really really handso – oh crap.

_You were about to say it!_

Oh shut up!

_Hey! Don't tell me to shut up. I'm your –_

"Why, hello Malfoy. How _nice_ of you to drop by."

"I'm here against my free will, Granger. Dumbledore wants to see us."

"Now?"

"No, he wants to see us by the next millennium – yes, of COURSE he wants to see us now. Now hurry up, this has delayed my agenda for the day already." We started walking out of the common room and into the hall.

"Oh-ho! You actually _enjoy_ things Malfoy? It thought the world wasn't even enough for your overly inflated ego." I like having _light_ conversations with him. It's _so_ relaxing. Can you just _feel_ the sarcasm dripping?

"Well, unlike _you_ Granger, I actually have _a social life_." We walked on. Our voices so casual, unlike the conversation we're currently having.

_Well, considering it's you two, this _is_ casual_.

Hmm, I guess so. So sad isn't it?

"Well, unlike _you_ Malfoy, I have friends who actually _care_ for me." Hah, take that! So what if I don't have such a swinging social life? I have my friends. That's enough for me.

Malfoy gave an elegant snort (if ever that's possible).

"_Friends?_ What? Do you mean Pothead and Weaselby? Oh _that's_ rich!"

I stopped walking.

"What do you mean by that statement?"

"What I meant Granger, is that though they may seem like your "best of buddies" to the eyes of the public, if you really look closely, they're not really considered as your _friends_ are they?" He kept on walking. So I started walking again to keep up with him.

"I mean, Pothead is The-Boy-Who-Lived (To-Be-An-Insufferable-Goody-Good-Boy). He's friendly to anyone he meets! Well, he's friendly to anyone who's in _his_ side anyways. Always used to favoritism, I suppose.

"And Weaselby? Well, you can tell by just looking at him that he's not really exceeding in his academics now, can't you? It's most likely he's hanging out with _you_ because he needs a little bit of, let's just say, "assistance" with his little problem.

How could he say that? That's not true!! We've been friends since first year! And never did someone say something like that about our friendship!

"I say that's a load of crap, Malfoy." I was boiling inside already. "And how could you be sure about what you're saying? They're friends with me because we've been through many tough things together! Not because Harry's just really friendly and Ron's just using me for my knowledge!"

"Ah-ah-ah! You didn't let me finish what I was saying Granger. It's really rude to interrupt. I was saying, before you disrupted me with your irrationality, that maybe Potty and Weasel has stuck with you for another common reason among this so called "friendships"."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

We were already in front of the stone gargoyle, where behind it, lays the spiral staircase leading up to the Headmaster's office.

He turned around and looked at me straight in the eye. And just with that, he sent my poor little heart into overdrive again. I still acted coolly, not letting him know that I was having a major trouble keeping up my normal breathing.

"You've been with them for six years, Granger. You figure it out for yourself."

He whispered to password to the gargoyle and immediately sprang to life. It moved aside and revealed the staircase.

He immediately stepped into it, not caring if I get left behind. But it's no big deal. He always treats me like I'm inferior to him … stupid git.

'_You've been with them for six years, Granger. You figure it out for yourself.'_

I know what he meant by that. I'm not dumb. I just didn't want to admit it.

Harry and Ron are both teenage boys. They're _bound_ to notice I'm actually a girl during our time together. And I know one of them is sure to fancy me when that day approaches, even just a little bit. And honestly, I'm hoping that day would never come. I just couldn't bear to be "romantically inclined" with one of my best friends. It'll totally destroy our friendship because one of them will be left out, and it would be probably weird for the both of us (well, it'll definitely be weird for_ me_) if we started doing all that mushy stuff that lovey-dovey couples do _-shivers-. _But alas, fate has something else in store for me. And thus, the 'Dreaded Day' came during our 4th year, in the figure of the _Yule Ball_.

I didn't know what to expect. Viktor Krum just asked me to the Ball and I felt the pressure on me. I mean, even if he's not expecting me to be drop dead gorgeous for the Ball, I just felt like it's an obligation or something. He's _Viktor Krum_ for crying out loud! An internationally known Quidditch player! And I wanted to reassure him that he didn't need to regret asking _me_, Hermione Granger, to the Yule Ball. I just hate it when I let somebody down, you know? So, I swallowed my pride and researched everything there is to being glamorous and charming. Who _knew_ there was so much you needed to do to look pretty! I mean I thought you just need to put a little make up on, put on your sweetest smile and just bat your eyelashes for forevermore! No one ever told me that looking presentable was such a hassle!

Anyways, four hours of painstakingly putting make-up on my face, fixing my hair into an elegant knot (my arms were aching!), and carefully putting on my dress, I was ready. I couldn't believe that it was me who was staring back when I looked at myself in the mirror. By that moment, I believed my night would be a blast. But if only I knew what one of my best friends' reaction would be, and how it would destroy the ending of a supposedly wonderful night …

I knew, by the time that we were having another row in the Gryffindor common room after the Ball. I knew by then … _Ron_ was the one who fancy me. And it scared me to death. It really did.

"Aah! Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Please come in." Dumbledore's voice intruded through my thoughts.

I must have had a really spaced out look on my face. I shook my head a little. I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't notice that we were already in front of Dumbledore's office.

We both walked into his office. It's just the same as always. With its semi-circle structure, pictures of old headmasters and headmistresses snoozing contently in their portraits, and Fawkes, also standing (more like sleeping) on his golden perch beside the door.

I gave a quick stroke on Fawkes magnificent gold and red feathers, feeling their smoothness make contact with my skin, before I proceeded on sitting on one of the armchairs placed in front of the Headmaster's desk. Malfoy was already seated on the other one.

Once I was comfortably seated, Dumbledore spoke.

"Well, you're probably wondering why I've summoned you both. You see, next week end, there will be an exchange student from China. Her father will be very busy handling certain businesses with the Ministry of Magic and has no time in watching over his daughter. So, he has decided that his daughter would be a lot safer if entered here in Hogwarts, instead of just locking her up in the hotel."

"A Chinese exchange student? How long would she be staying Professor?" I asked. Oh, I'm _so_ excited! I've always thought that Asia was pretty interesting!

"It'll be only for three days. But I hope that those three days would be full of educational things. With the guidance of the Heads, I'm certain she would love this place!"

"What? Us? Be her guide? Who is she anyways?" piped in Malfoy. "Professor" he managed to add.

"As I've said before Mr. Malfoy, she is an exchange student from China. Her name is Te Pei Ming."

"So, all we have to do is show her around Hogwarts and tell some boring old stories about its history and stuff like that?"

"Malfoy!"

How rude of him! Talking to Professor Dumbledore like that! But it seems that the headmaster doesn't seem to mind at all …

"Yes, more or less it's 'stuff like that', as you put it." He replied, twinkling seen present in his blue eyes.

"I hope you two will be of great company to her. I give you the responsibility to make her feel right at home."

"I'm sure to not let you down, Professor."

"Why thank you Miss Granger. And I hope Mr. Malfoy would do as good if not better than Miss Granger?" he asked, peering at Malfoy through his spectacles.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else better to do next weekend, Professor." He answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

It's either Dumbledore didn't notice the mockery, or he chose to ignore it that he bid us good-bye without any lecture from him to Malfoy about giving respect to elders.

We were both quite in going back to the Heads dorm. It was quite creepy. Then we headed directly to our separate rooms without saying a word.

I flopped down on my bed, face first. I let out a groan.

_Way to go Hermione! You've _really_ made an effort in making Malfoy like you back! Just look, you don't even need words when you two are together! Oh! I just love a good dose of sarcasm every evening before I sleep!_

Oh, just shut up for once will yah? I'm already down at very bottom! No need for that! It's like adding insult to injury!

_Well sorry honey, but I can't. I'm your conscience; I just can't go into hiding!_

Ugh! I just hope this … this … _thing_ or whatever it is I'm feeling for Malfoy would quickly go away. Before I do something stupid like –

_Talking to yourself/conscience?_

No! Something _really_ stupid like actually confessing my true feelings for him!

_Well, there's nothing else to do by now but hope._

Yeah … at least I've got the Chinese girl to distract me from Malfoy. I can't wait!

* * *

**a/n:** (fate speaking through author) Muwahahaha!! You'll never know how wrong you are my dearest! You'll never know … Muwahahahaha!!

Anyways, please review!!


End file.
